


Mochitsuki

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cultural References, Food, Japanese Culture, Kimono, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: He was supposed to be poundingmochi, but soon found himself pounding something — someone— else.Comes with glossary of Japanese terms.





	Mochitsuki

Hijikata Toushirou did  _not_ enjoy New Year.

You would expect the top reason to be "mayonnaise sold out too quickly" or " _hatsumōde_ with his superior at a shrine where Shimura Tae happened to show up", but nothing of the sort. The real reason why Hijikata always had that dreading feeling whenever the year came to a close was the ten-thousand-times damned _mochi_ pounding ceremony that the Shinsengumi always held. Normally he would just take it and maybe toss out a _tsukkomi_  remark or two, but this time, he was pissed. He'd had enough. He was absolutely sick of the way Okita always had to be the first person to grab a _kine_ for the sole purpose of beating Hijikata to the ground and the way his pounding blatantly aimed for Hijikata's arm when he flipped the _mochi_. He even went so far as to attempt to kick him into the mortar on several occasions. Why, seriously. He wouldn't mind his firing bazookas and cannons and throwing bombs at him any other time, but why wouldn't Okita give him a break on New Year? Was that too much to ask?

Hijikata had decided. It was time to teach Okita a lesson.

It began when Hijikata grabbed him by the wrist before he could reach for a mallet and dragged him inside to the puzzlement of Kondou as well as their other co-workers. The _shōji_ door hadn't even been slid shut and Hijikata was already pinning Okita to the wall attacking his mouth. He groaned feeling the other's still trying to gain the upper hand by already sliding his thigh between the flaps of Hijikata's kimono and settling between his thighs, but his groan soon turned into a series of throaty grunts mixed with wet sloppy noises as he frantically rolled his hips for more friction. Their kiss broke thanks to lack of air; Hijikata's eyes crack open only to see that insufferably delicious smirk upon Okita's face, the way he suggestively hooked his thumb into his _obi_ and his oh-so-slowly licking his lips… Still not getting the point, wasn't he? Hijikata hissed, "You are _not_ taking control."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he replied, connecting their mouths again. Okita chuckled into the kiss; he was so lost in his euphoria he didn't notice Hijikata's hand reaching for the knot below his shoulder and, in one swift movement, undid his _tasuki_ cord. Hijikata abruptly ended their kiss and place his hand around Okita's neck, not choking, just serving as a reminder.

"Quit trying to be a smart-ass." he said, holding one end of the _tasuki_ between his teeth as he grinned, "I'm punishing you for annoying the shit out of me. Be a good subordinate and shut the fuck up, or I will tighten my hand for real."

Okita didn't reply, but he gave the other an obvious _bring it on_ look. Hijikata wasted no time and immediately flipped Okita around, as skillful as if he was flipping _mochi_ , and pressed his back against his torso. Oh, how he wished he could suck and bite down at his neck; the _tasuki_ was in his way. He resorted to digging his nose there and inhaling his scent instead as his fingers went to undo Okita's _obi_ knot. As soon as all his clothing came off, Hijikata immediately freed the _tasuki_ from between his teeth and bit down hard at Okita's shoulder, drawing a quiet whimper from him — the first sign that he was giving in. Hijikata laughed, grabbing both the other's forearm in a powerful grip and, with the _tasuki,_ tied them up behind his back. Okita had no way of escaping now, and so Hijikata reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the other's erection.

 _What kind of guy is he?_ Hijikata thought, seeing Okita's valiant effort not to let out a single moan, instead giving him nothing but contemptuous laughter and taunts along the line of "Is that all you can do?" even though his breath was becoming shorter and harsher, his cock already dripping uncontrollably, threatening to overflow at any moment. Hijikata drove him to _that_ point where he was visibly shaking with his effort not to come, at which he let go of Okita's cock. "Oh now." he whispered into Okita's ear, "It's no use. Just give up already." he took hold of his erection again and gave it a final light squeeze.

"O-oh… _fuck_." Okita's eyes slid closed as he let out a breathless desperate moan and came all over the other's hand. It was so intense his eyes remained squeezed shut a while later as a stream of curses slipped past his lips inbetween harsh breaths. He started struggling against his bonds only to have Hijikata's hand placed around his neck again. Swallowing audibly, he stilled and waited until something hard and wet — obviously made slick with his own seed — poking through Hijikata's kimono pressed against the cleft of his buttocks, "You…" he managed to get out before he was pressed against the wall before him.

Hijikata's fingers started penetrating him, and no more was said.

"You don't have to wait much longer. You'll be punished soon. I'll pound you hard and good, like what you always attempt to do to me." he said, his fingers stretching and wiggling, searching for the right spot. Okita cried out when he did, trying to break his bound arms free again, "You better be ready, here I go."

Okita didn't have to respond, because Hijikata's fingers were replaced with his cock faster than he could form words. All that flew out of his mouth after that was nothing but incomprehensible shouts interrupted by choked gasps; the sheer pace at which Hijikata was driving into him was almost overwhelming. So hard, so rough, so _good_. Oh, he wouldn't have much time left if this powerful onslaught of pleasure continued. His own cock was already hard again, straining so painfully it was nearly unbearable, trapped between his stomach and the wall. Okita wanted to jerk himself off so badly, he had to say, "Untie me. Please."

"Promise me this one thing." Hijikata said between grunts and gasps, not stopping his frantic pounding, "You must never try to hit me with a _kine_ or turn me into _mochi_ ever again. Promise me, and I'll let you go."

"I promise, dammit."

That said, the _tasuki_ was swiftly undone. Okita's hand went for his cock as soon as the last knot came off, and one, two, three strokes later, his seed came splattered all over the wall before him. Not even a second later, Hijikata himself stiffened, a hot rush of his seed shot within Okita's body.

Neither had enough energy to keep themselves upright, and so they laid down on the floor catching their breaths.

Then something occured to them.

The _mochi_. And the fact that they had no idea how to explain their absence to everyone else.

Hijikata looked at Okita's kimono all sprawled out on the floor and then at his naked, disheveled, cum-covered body. They had got a lot of work to do.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glossary:**  
>  _Tasuki_ (襷): a cord used to tie up kimono sleeves so that they don't get in the way of labor. An instruction can be found [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BTwdSLyIYAAJaXM.jpg).


End file.
